


爱如简似繁

by Anonymous



Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Cherik - Fandom, Jane Eyre (2011), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Rochester, F/F, Top Tom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为是禁忌之爱，所以对爱表达异常含蓄的汤姆，以及因为经历的多所以看得轻看得透的爱德华。<br/>送给小妙的生贺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱如简似繁

*** ***

伦敦的雾气紧紧缠绕马车窄小的车窗，仿佛妓女和好友的挽留以及舅父严厉的批评，它们追着汤姆·勒弗洛伊乘坐的马车，从伦敦北上，弥漫在X郡米尔科特镇坚固朴素的房舍周围。

马车里的男人勒紧皮手套，推开被冰冷潮湿的车门，踏进雨后的泥泞里。

他在泥路里费力前行，湿泥像阴魂不散的小人紧贴在他昂贵的皮靴面上。他贫穷又自认高贵的乡下亲戚拥抱他，说着热情的体面话。

宽敞但简陋的客厅里，他装做检视仆人将他的行李拎上逼仄的楼梯，忍受着刚进入青春期的表妹对他直白热烈的打量。

“我亲爱的外甥，这里虽不像伦敦那样繁华精致，但镇上的风景是X郡最美的。我肯定你会在这里找到乐趣的，如果你离开时恋恋不舍我丝毫不会惊讶。说真的，我以米尔科特为荣。”

“您说的没错，叔叔。这确实是个美丽的地方。”

“教堂离米尔科特六英里左右，明日和我们一起去做礼拜。我们的马车足够宽敞。”

他的表妹露西兴奋地说：“我们或许能遇见桑菲尔德新来的小姐！费尔法克斯太太会带她一起做礼拜的，对吧？”

“你会见到她的，亲爱的。”女孩的母亲抚慰着她，将她带走。

“原谅你的表妹吧，女孩子总是控制不住她们的兴奋。”

“那正是她们最让人着迷的地方。女孩是最天真善良的生物。”

走回来的叔母笑着同意他的奉承，又在两三句话里将话题引向了他最近备受关注的择偶问题。

烦躁从腹部腾起，他在温馨却虚假的笑声中转头，透过干净的玻璃窗看到被雾气覆盖的米尔科特镇。远处的树木在雾气里勾出铁灰色的轮廓，像是他曾见过的某位忧郁症画家的风景画。

就像他急着从伦敦离开时那样，他无比地渴望逃离这。

逃离任何一个关心或强迫他结婚的地方。

 

 

*** ***

桑菲尔德庄园的主人爱德华·罗彻斯特驾着马在泥路上飞奔。他巨大的黑色猎犬毫不在意马蹄溅起的泥土，将锋利的爪子一次次扣进软粘的泥地，紧跟着它的主人。

野外狭窄的路面让对面的马车无处可避，罗彻斯特勒紧马缰，胯下的畜牲惊慌地扬起前蹄将主人甩了出去。

“愚蠢的畜牲！”他粗声骂道，将风衣上沾着的泥土甩掉。

“真抱歉，先生。我没想到有人这么晚还会出现。”

“你是应该为此抱歉，先生。现在赶紧走吧，让我和我愚蠢的马能从这条小手指粗细的路上通过。”

“一切都还好吗？”马车里的男人提问，他拉开车门，在夜色下看到一个男人的轮廓，“需要帮忙吗，先生？”

“不。”地上的男人简短的回答，声音又急又硬。勒弗洛伊在夜色下依稀看到他单脚用力支撑着身体，另一只脚仿佛使不上力气。

“您的马让您受了伤，我想您至少需要一点帮忙才能从这走到马那儿。”

“或许你直接把马牵给我更合情理。”男人的声音依旧凶狠，甚至带点儿被冒犯后的恼怒。似曾相识的感觉从勒弗洛伊的胸膛升起，这种微妙奇特的情愫让他原谅了对方的无礼，阻止了要行动的车夫，自己走下马车将不安的坐骑牵至对方面前。男人大的不可思议的狗对他咆哮，又在被主人训斥后焦躁地退后。

“我从您的脾气中看出为何您的马拥有如此暴躁的性格。希望您的脚伤得不重，还能勾得住脚蹬。”

暴躁的男人逆光站在微弱的月色下，冷酷的气质让他和黑暗更紧密地融为一体，勒弗洛伊仔细打量他的面孔，却只看见男人固执疯狂的黑眼睛。那种疯狂的眼神让他觉得似曾相识。他对马上的男人说：“您让我想起了曾经的一位朋友，他和您一样有着令人难忘的气质。祝您旅途顺利，身体健康。”

马上的人顿了下，“曾经的一位朋友？那我想你现在多半已经忘记他了吧，就像在戏院看歌舞剧时被舞台上的主角深深吸引，却在走出门后将她忘的一干二净。”

“或许是这样，但他不是什么戏剧演员。他是我认识的少数几个既博学又不死板的聪明人。”

“可你们却是‘曾经的朋友’。”

马车前的男人不得不再次转回身，为对方的不依不饶感到厌烦，“是，因为我们失去了联系。”

“故意的？”

“不，先生。”他应付着说，“是他走的匆忙，来不及留下他的去向。”

男人胯下的马喷着气，在原地挪动着，他勒紧缰绳，在混沌的黑暗中同他道别：“走吧，年轻人。我或许耽误了你不少时间，希望你旅途平安。”

“您也是，先生。”

 

 

*** ***

桑菲尔德府邀请小镇居民参加舞会的消息传遍米尔科特时，汤姆正身处一场拳击赌博中。

“桑菲尔德是罗彻斯特家的祖产，”他的朋友一边用帽子接着别人扔进来的赌资，一边朝他喊。

他低头躲过对方来时凶猛的直拳。汗水从背脊滑过。

“它的主人终于从大陆回来了。要我说人们都快忘了罗彻斯特少爷长什么样子了，哦现在应该叫他罗彻斯特先生了。”

他被对手勒住脖子。人群沸腾，他的朋友大声吼叫着。

“明晚罗彻斯特先生要将他的资助对象介绍给镇里的人认识。或许是位年轻貌美的十五岁少女，当然也可能只是个小丫头。”

他在人群沸腾声中击中对手的鼻梁。衣着暴露的女人将染着香水的手绢丢给他，他在汗臭和劣质香水里大吼着将对手击倒在地。

“你说的罗彻斯特，是哪个罗彻斯特？”他站在原地擦拭额前汗水，让好友拿给自己衣物。

“爱德华·罗彻斯特。”

他震惊地转过身，爱德华那张桀骜又霸道的面孔闪过脑海。他感觉自己在下跌，灵魂和身体经过缓慢的坠落一同摔在冰冷肮脏的水泥地上。他的好友护着装满硬币的帽子，蹲在他身边骂着“卑鄙的流氓”。

他用某位匿名女士的手帕胡乱堵住流血的鼻子，户外的冷风逐渐平息沸腾的血液，鼻梁的刺痛也变得麻木迟缓。

“米尔科特女人对香水的品味真是糟糕透顶。”

“你要学会欣赏不一样的风景，勒弗洛伊。”

“我在试了，对向我投怀送抱的女人给予适当的尊重和照顾。”

“法官大人已经对你从伦敦各种联谊舞会上逃跑的行为很不满了，如果发现你在这儿订下一门毫无进益的婚事，他一定会气炸的。”

勒弗洛伊踢开挡路的石块，抬头让血液回流。他回答的声音又闷又奇怪，像是被掐住嗓子的木偶挣扎着想解放。

“我只是想要一份感情，而不是任人摆布的交易。”

“不论出身和财富？”

他耸肩，“不论矮胖美丑，贫穷富贵。”同性异性。“没有爱情滋养的生活毫无意义……如果能遇到让我神魂颠倒的人，我不想让她从我身边逃走。”

“你已经看上谁了？”

他把带血渍的手帕收好，“这是毫无根据的猜测，恶毒的指责某位不存在的姑娘偷走我的心。”

“可你听起来就像陷入爱情的傻瓜。答应我，你不会为了一段疯狂的感情葬送自己的前程，勒弗洛伊。别笑，我是认真的。告诉我你在米尔科特散心后，会乖乖回到伦敦继续你结交适龄女孩的事业。不要再笑了，汤姆！如果你回去造反了，我会被法官大人赶出法庭的。”

“他不会的，亨利。他欣赏你远比过我，只可惜你不是他的外甥，不然他会第一时间给你拴上绳子牵着四处炫耀的。”

“但愿如此。总之，上帝保佑你只是被那个杂种打昏了头，等到明天太阳升起你就会神智清醒，为你今晚让我担心受怕而道歉。”

“我会记在床头，明天一早就照指令行动。”

他们像小男孩一样扭打成团，在勒弗洛伊觉得伤口即将裂开前道别，各自归家。

 

 

*** ***

作为米尔科特附近唯一的庄园，桑菲尔德并没有大家期待的过分豪华的家居，明艳奢靡的装饰，府内深沉空旷的布局让这栋沉稳的建筑带上些许神秘。或许是缺少女主人的关系，这座府第从内到外都充满着单身男主人坚毅又粗犷的风格，就连院内遍布的荆棘树也呼应着骡车斯特先生骄傲又沉稳的性格。好在米尔科特的姑娘们用自己的长裙和笑声冲淡了过于浓烈的罗彻斯特气息，未婚的男人女人们在临时空出的舞池里交换饱含深意的眼神，笑声和轻快的话语声伴着乐师美妙的音乐飘散在客厅内。每个人都那么渺小，不过是人群中的一个彩色斑点，而身穿天鹅绒礼服的勒弗洛伊正站在舞会边缘，努力做一个普通又无趣的墨绿色斑点。

他没有看到罗彻斯特。当他吵闹的表妹终于穿上最喜爱的礼裙（从消息传来那天起，她便开始在衣柜和附近镇上的商店挑选礼裙，可直到上车那刻才做出决定）时，他们已经比预计出发的时间晚了半个小时。当他们终于抵达时，他只见到罗彻斯特的养女——一个可爱的法国小女孩，穿着天使般的白色礼裙在人群里咯咯笑，一个中等身材的男人陪在女孩身边，像是她的家庭教师。失望像水蛇在他的体腔内滑动，直到他第二次婉拒镇上女孩共舞的邀请时（这会为他留下傲慢的名声），他才听到那个充满男子气概的优雅声音。

“我真心希望这场舞会没有让您感到厌烦，勒弗洛伊先生。”

他转身的速度太快，甚至感到额发随着动作摇晃。罗彻斯特身穿黑色礼服，手持酒杯，那双炯炯有神的眼睛对他露出笑容，礼貌又骄傲，但勒弗洛伊知道——或许这场舞会里的人中只有勒弗洛伊知道——眼前这个男人并非他表现出的那么谦和，他从不掩藏的狂野也不仅只有他表现出的那些。

“你看上去心事重重又闷闷不乐，让我想起上次走夜路遇到的年轻人，他对人温柔有礼但实际上却早已对我接二连三的问题感到厌烦。”

“爱德华，”天鹅绒礼服里的男人笑，带着点被打趣后的宽容和无奈，他用酒杯飞快碰下对方的，“好久不见，你看起来和当初一样棒。以及，你的话让我更加确定，那天晚上我遇到的那位绅士就是你，故意刁难我让我出丑的家伙。”

罗彻斯特笑着喝下杯里的酒，又从身旁经过的仆人处拿来两杯新的，“那么我应该欠你一个道歉？”

年轻些的男人没有接过对方递来的酒，他看着酒杯上男人的手，看着深红酒液在花纹繁复的玻璃杯里泛出的盈盈光点围绕在对方修长有力的手指上，为那双堪称雕塑作品的手披上优雅的光纱。

手在他的目光下缓慢摇晃，液体在杯中绕圈，流光转动。

“勒弗洛伊先生？”手主人的声音带着疑惑。

“或许，”他舔过干燥的嘴唇，努力让说出的话听起来更加自然，“你应该在更安静的地方为我道歉？喧闹的舞会总是让诚挚的歉意大打折扣，不是吗？”

罗彻斯特眼中闪过惊讶。他收回酒杯，动作缓慢地像是在为之后的回答拖延时间。终于，他说：“楼上有为喝醉的客人准备的房间，你想要一间吗？”

“如果可以，那是再好不过了。”勒弗洛伊回答，嘴唇弯成得意的弧度。

 

 

天鹅绒礼服里的男人端着酒杯在客房转圈，借着打量房间的机会掩饰着内心无来由的焦虑。

“听说你去了大陆？”

“你听到的没错。”男人坐在沙发上微笑。

“我猜那边一定很美，阳光，沙滩或者其他更美好的景物和人。”他把酒放在沙发旁的矮桌上，弯腰贴近男人，“我守在伦敦，连一封明信片都没收到。”

“勒弗洛伊——”

“叫我‘汤姆’。你以前对我不是这样的，爱德华。什么改变了你的心意吗？”

年轻人焦虑的情绪顺着话语传递给沙发里的人，爱德华扶住对方扶在沙发上的两只手（立刻被人握住），无奈地说：“我以为我们之间没有什么‘心意’值得被改变。”

汤姆压低身子，像是在嗅对方颈侧的味道，他的声音变得很低很轻，像是一团团带着酒气的雾晕在爱德华身上，“当时有传言说，你是因为遇到万分紧急的事情才要离开，”他终于贴上对方的脖子，“但我想亲耳听你说，告诉我你并不是想以此为借口从这段关系中逃开。”

爱德华把人推开的动作因为对方认真复杂的眼神而中断，他在那道视线中叹气，“你想多了，汤姆。我在法国的朋友遇到了困难，我必须要离开伦敦。”

“紧急到没有时间告诉我？”

爱德华转头拿起酒杯，试图用沉默回应这个问题，却被对方固执的坚持打败。

“不，我在伦敦用了一周时间打理好一切，把生意上的事情谈好才启程。我没打算托人告诉你我要去哪，或者我何时回来。”

汤姆终于站直身体，拎起酒杯吞了一大口。吞咽的动作改变他的面部线条，让他露出了比想要表达的更多的痛苦。

“因为我不想打扰你的生活，汤姆。”爱德华示意对方坐下，可男人固执地站在他前方，低头看着他。桑菲尔德的主人只好继续说：“我们都知道，有些事是不可避免的。你必须要面对你正在参加的一场场聚会，你未来的婚姻。我不想成为你逃避这一切的原因，你要自己去面对才可以。”

勒弗洛伊发出尖锐的呻吟，他快速蹲在对方面前，紧紧抓住对方的手，紧紧盯着对方的双眼，“你爱我吗，爱德华？”

年长男人的表情变得很奇怪，他的面部肌肉扭曲着终于形成一个善意又嘲弄的微笑，“那么你爱我吗，勒弗洛伊？”

蹲在地上的男人被慌张哽住了喉咙，他的话仿佛是从身体里硬挤出来救场的。

“……只有和你在一起，我才能忘记那些痛苦。”

“但你知道你不想要这样的生活，没有子女，甚至失去名声。”罗彻斯特坐在沙发深处，为自己点上烟，“你的前途一片光明，不应该在这上面犹豫，年轻人。”

被称作年轻人的男子走在窗边，用坚毅的表情抵挡内心的混乱。

“你知道我说的对。伦敦的一切就让它留在那儿吧，汤姆。桑菲尔德永远欢迎你，但你需要为自己的未来好好考虑了。”

罗彻斯特吐出的烟雾盘旋在他脸庞，让人看不清他的脸。那些白色的丝缕状烟雾缓慢上移，漂浮在高窗洒进来的月光里，显得冷漠又可怕，像极了伦敦阴冷潮湿的雾。

 

 

*** ***

他们再次见面是在两个月后米尔科特的酒馆里。他曾经的爱德华，如今的罗彻斯特先生和他雇佣的家教罗比·特纳坐在角落的位置，一边喝酒一边聊着什么。

他试着不去注意他，但这很难，多数是因为他的拳击对手就站在他们座位的那个方向，少数是因为他不太想。

罗彻斯特为他们又叫了一轮酒，并递给特纳一根烟。对方接过时朝他微笑，嫉妒在这一刻被点燃。

“如果你的家人需要你为了自己的名声——”他曾在伦敦某个午后这样问。

“没有人会这样要求我。我的家人均已不在人世。”爱德华直接打断了他的话，“我不确定他们是在天堂还是在地狱，但我现在只对我自己负责。”他朝他吐烟，在尼古丁的白雾里向他邀吻，“神不再保佑我，汤姆，从现在起，我只能试着在你的身上找点救赎。如果你还不想离开这片温暖，就吻我。”

“只能在我的身上？”他问，在宾馆宽大的床铺里贴近对方。

爱德华被他逗乐，翻身跨在他身上，“你和我遇到的任何人都不同，我的汤姆。”他在他的脖颈留下吻痕，“或许上天真的对我有几分爱意，不愿让我再被命运折磨。”

他抚摸对方私处的手缓慢地动作，笑容漾在脸上像那日午后难得的阳光飘散在秋日的街道上。

声誉和未来。

他躲开对方的拳头，汗水和浇在身上的酒水混在一起流过背脊。

为什么他就要被这些东西禁锢？

爱德华和罗比因为什么争辩起来，男人脸上露出了他熟悉的因为喜悦而满足的微笑。

他躲闪不及被打中太阳穴。头部的疼痛让更多的记忆涌出，如铁灰色的湖水将他淹没。

“如果你还在为参加舞会的礼服烦恼，不如听听我的意见。”男人跪在他腿间，缓慢又温柔地爱抚着他，“我敢打赌没有哪位小姐见过你的身体还能无动于衷的。你有一对结实有力的臂膀，汤姆。”

那个夸赞他的男人正坐在酒馆另一头抽着香烟，即使偶尔投来的目光也平平淡淡，没有任何情绪。

他忍住疼痛，朝对方扑去，却在三个回合后被人勒住脖子。对方的笑声在耳边响起，如恶魔，似梦魇。

爱德华在他逐渐模糊的视线中变大，却更不清楚。

过了不知多久，有人用力拍着他的脸，“汤姆！汤姆！”

他握住对方的手，仿佛那就是爱德华的。

 

 

*** ***

坐在他床头的人脸上有淤青，这让对方板起来的脸更加严肃，甚至带着点邪恶。

他抬起头，又被对方按回去，“你应该再躺一会儿，汤姆。”

“你一定觉得我是个一无是处的傻瓜。”汤姆的头又涨又痛，发出的声音沙哑又无力。

男人没有说话，汤姆嘟囔着请对方把窗户打开。

爱德华站在窗边，向外看着院子里干活的仆人，上午无色的阳光洒在他身上，让浅色的衣服变亮，却不会让人觉得刺眼。

“告诉我，你狠狠教训了那个人。”他说。

“我是那样做了。”

他仔细打量对方，“只有脸上被打了？”

窗边的男人摇头，“对方可是职业选手。”

“我很抱歉，爱德华。你可以不用管我的。”

男人走过来，一边嘘声不许他说下去，一边在窗边的木椅上坐稳，“我不会在看到我的朋友在脏乱的酒馆被人殴打，却置之不理的。虽然大部分道德准则我都不屑一顾，但还有一些是我打算坚守的。”

床上的人笑，“比如？”

“比如勇敢，思考，适当的诡计，”爱德华在男人的笑声中继续，“看清这个世界，为心爱的人着想，不要求过分的东西。”

他们的目光交汇，爱德华看到对方的目光有了些不同的东西。

“你有心爱的人吗？”对方问。

爱德华回答：“或许有，或许没有。这其实并不重要，汤姆。你知道这个社会是怎样对待我这样的人的。”

“你曾说你期待一个能够追随你去任何地方的人，最好一无所有，也就因此了无牵挂，全心全意只跟着你。”

“而我会让他成为最幸福的人。”罗彻斯特接着他的话说下去，交叠起腿，“是，我是这样说过。”

“特纳同意了吗？”他低声咆哮。

“特纳？”

未知处的疼痛让他深深喘了口气，“我能从我听到的传闻里分析出结论，爱德华。”他用手在空中胡乱比划了下，眉头紧皱，“他看上去和你想要的人完全吻合。”

对方看着他，等了会儿才回答，“梦想是会变的，汤姆。”

“你把我弄糊涂了。”

爱德华的手臂跨在椅背上，双手交握在腿前，他咧开嘴，看不出是高兴还是嘲讽，“恕我无礼，但你从来都没明白过，我的朋友。”

汤姆摇头，学着他的口吻重复那句“我的朋友”，声音由沮丧慢慢变成激动，“你觉得我们真的可以成为朋友，爱德华？你能将过去全部忘了吗？那是我一生中最有活力的日子……”男人的双眼随着上挑的眉头变了形状，带伤的脸颊因为激动泛红，“我们无话不说，无事不做，把对方看作自己生命的一部分，即使流言蜚语也没让我们退步——这样的日子你舍得抛弃吗？”

爱德华像一尊石像般侧头听着，直到对方说完才扭动几下手腕，将翘起的腿放平，他开口，并未因对方激烈的情绪改变平缓的语调，“关于我，你还有一些事不知道，汤姆。我想你也隐瞒了一部分自己的事。伦敦那段日子……激情冲昏了我们的头。能够在那份冲动毁掉你之前离开，这是我做的最明智的事情。”

“那不止是激情！”他激动地握住他的手，挣扎着坐起来，“我在你的陪伴里收获了很多，那比一百场正确的婚姻都要明智。”

“你想说我是你的一位挚友。”他平缓的唇角勾起，良善中带着骄傲和不屑。

“挚友？”汤姆握紧他的手，激动地反问，“你就是这样定义我们的关系吗？你从我身边逃走，拒绝我的感情却——”

“什么感情？友情？欲望？”嘲讽蛰伏在每一个词的词尾，如毒蝎扬起蝎尾。

汤姆用力握着男人的手，几乎将它握成了奇怪的形状。他的嘴用力抿着，脸上发红，眼神焦急，仿佛和内心斗争了好久，他才开口：“你难道不明白我对你的感情吗，爱德华？你难道以为那些陪伴都只是年少无知的占有欲，以为那些吐露真情的话只是哄你开心的谎言？”

爱德华没有回答。

“整日的工作让我疲倦，连番的舞会让我头晕脑胀，只有你能让我有片刻清醒，可你却怀疑我们之间的感情？我不想冲动地一感受到热情就高呼我爱你，但我不想失去你。城里乡下所有的女人都比不上你，爱德华。现在你还想把我称作‘我的朋友’，就好像我们除了说过几句话之外毫无关系一样吗？”

爱德华抬眼的动作似粗暴的农民掀开窗帘，那双灰绿色的眼睛盯着他，带着野兽被激怒的凶狠。那种让汤姆屏息的神情在几次呼吸间缓缓褪去，男人握住汤姆的手说：“在这个被诅咒的世界里，我给不了你任何承诺。我曾想邀请你陪我去大陆，去亚洲或者非洲，我有足够的钱可以让我们过上幸福的生活。”他激动的心情逐渐平静，“但你需要放弃你的未来，光明的前途，温暖的家庭生活，只为了换取并不一定永恒和真实的爱情。是，我爱你，汤姆，但对上帝而言，爱情不是陪伴恶魔堕落的借口。”

汤姆望着他，蓝色的眼睛带着动人的光彩，那种光随着时间而消退，他低头亲吻爱德华的手，让嘴唇在对方的皮肤上颤抖。

“我完完全全依靠……我的舅父。我和我的家人。”他把脸贴在对方的手上，“我的离开会造成无法挽回的后果，而一旦我们的事情被揭穿，失去声誉的我会让留在英国的家人承受耻辱，他们受不了那些。”

爱德华抚摸他低下的头，仿佛他是一个需要抚慰的婴儿。

“做我们必须做的事情，汤姆。”

男人紧抿的唇让嘴角向下垂，形成一个强硬又悲伤的弧度。他想说些什么，却在说出对方的名字后哽住。

 

 

那天夜里的大火烧的奇怪，他在陷入半昏迷状态时被人用力拉起来。

“发生了什么？”他被爱德华裹上晨衣，拉着向外跑。

“朝外跑，汤姆。保护好你自己。”说话的人在他唇上落下重重一吻，转身向会跑去。

看到对方消失在烟里，他似乎终于清醒了过来。

“爱德华！”

特纳抓住了他的肩膀，把想追上罗彻斯特的他拖出了起火的房子。

“你就这样看着你的主人陷入危险？”他裹着外袍在半亮的清晨大吼。

“罗彻斯特先生说我必须要保证你的安全，抱歉先生。”

“在那！”小女孩指着房顶大喊道。所有人顺着她指的方向看去，罗彻斯特和一个披头散发穿着白色长裙的女人站在顶层，在灰色的烟雾里若隐若现。

“爱德华！”他大喊着向里跑去。耳膜内鼓噪的血液声掩盖住特纳的制止声，女人因为恐惧而发出的尖叫，男人们寻找救火工具的呼喊，他的世界只剩下血液冲撞的声音，以及噼啪的火焰声。他绕过失火的东侧建筑，从另一侧的墙爬上去，黑灰色的烟从二楼敞开的窗户里冒出，呛的他几乎扣不稳窗台。理智在他脑海里叫嚣着性命和危险，可情感却咆哮着爱德华的名字。

“你能想像吗？没有爱情，没有激情的人生？我以后会陷在一潭死水里被平庸溺死。”他躺在沙发上，挥着酒杯胡言乱语。

男人帮他解开领结，嘲讽地问：“那你能想像没有爱德华·罗彻斯特的人生吗？”

酒杯歪斜，衣领处繁复的白色花纹被酒染红并迅速蔓延到整个胸口。高脚杯无声躺在地毯上，他跟随酒意指着胸前的深红大笑，“那我就死了。看！就像这样！”

他踢掉被火引燃的鞋，终于攀上了楼顶。爱德华只穿了件单薄的睡袍，和一个疯笑的大个子女人拉扯着，几次差点被推倒在地。

他转回头，看清了楼那侧的汤姆，“上帝啊！”

“和我离开这！把她抱下去！”

女人发出尖利的叫喊，歪斜着向汤姆的方向跑去。狭窄的房檐让她失去平衡，滑倒在地上。爱德华想把她拉起来，但女人的力气大的惊人，推得他向后跌去。

“小心！”汤姆从身后抱住了他的腰，“无论她是谁都别管了，爱德华。如果再不下去，我们都会被这个疯子拖垮的。”

坐着的女人抬头对爱德华笑，蓬乱的头发下是一张分辨不出样貌的紫色的脸。她的笑声慢慢变成凄厉的鬼叫，她爬着向前去抓爱德华的腿，汤姆拉着他向后撤。

“和我离开这，伯莎！你真的疯到连死都不怕了吗！”爱德华朝她喊，坚持着不向后撤。

女人突然喊起爱德华的名字，却在骗到他手的那刻将人扯倒。汤姆死死扶住男人，让他能够保持平衡。疯女人因为用力的动作向一侧慢慢滑下去，她瞪着爱德华和汤姆，模糊不清地吐出几个音节。

“火，烧。”

她最终摔了下去。

东侧的火势逐渐变大，汤姆拉着爱德华爬到西侧，也就是他上来的那侧。奇迹般的，有人在那里放了一把长梯。

“谢天谢地！如果您们出了事情，您的养女会用她的眼泪责罚我直到永恒，先生。”特纳把装满水的水桶递给扑火的人，感叹道。

“有什么我需要做的？”冬日的寒风早已将汤姆的衣服吹透，但刚被高温炙烤过的皮肤和肾上腺素让他感觉不到寒冷。

爱德华抓住从身旁走过的人，“去荆棘地看看，如果坠楼的女人还活着……就请医生来看看。立刻去。”

那股奇怪的焦虑再次涌上汤姆的心头。他将身上的长袍披在爱德华身上，后者在隐蔽处紧紧握住了他的手。

 

 

*** ***

米尔科特的宾馆里，汤姆在屋内来回走动，脚上的伤让他一瘸一拐，但疼痛显然没有让他激动的心情消褪。爱德华坐在墙边的沙发上，穿着刚从成衣店买回的便衣。

汤姆单腿跪在男人身前，仰头看着他，“我们私奔吧！我没办法忍受你不在我身边。我必须看着你，确保你没事。”

“现在有事的是你，汤姆。坐在我身边，让我看看你脚上的伤口。”

汤姆固执地跪在地上，血液依旧在他的身体里剧烈流动，他把额头贴在爱德华腿上，又抬起来，“和我结婚吧，爱德华。”

他抬起头，脸上混合着痛苦、后怕和渴望，却没有一种感情是理智。

爱德华看了他一会儿，把人拉到他身边坐下。后者一坐下就扑到他身上索吻，牙齿用力咬着他的嘴唇，仿佛只有听到对方的呻吟才能确认对方平安无事。

“你太激动了，”爱德华的话被对方有节奏的吮吻打断，“你应该知道……你会为了我抛弃这一切……所有一切。”他把对方推开些，望着对方染上疯狂的眼神，“你知道这样的要求意味着什么吗？你可能要很久才能见上一次家人，四处飘荡甚至远离英国，没有妻子儿女。”

汤姆的喉结滚动，“如果我今天听了你的话，待在原地不动。你会死，爱德华。”他拉住对方的手，“我以为我能承受离开你的痛苦，为了我的家人甘愿被平淡绑架，可当我看到你站在浓烟里，看到你差点被疯女人——现在我知道那是你并不爱的妻子——脱下火海，我没办法再那样说服自己。我整个人，整颗心和灵魂都属于你，爱德华。和我走吧，信会代替我向其他人问好的。”

“你现在根本不知道自己在说什么。到了明天，你就会为自己说过的话后悔。”

“你难道还不相信我吗？作为一个被悲惨婚姻伤害过的人，难道你不清楚它的危害吗？让一个失去心，失去灵魂的躯体娶一个无辜的女孩，那不是让她遭遇你曾经的痛苦么？”

罗彻斯特固执的神色开始动摇。

“看在上帝的份上，难道，难道你就不爱我吗？”年轻人的痛苦从双眼里流泻出来，像是冬日森林缓缓流淌的溪水，冰凉闪亮。

“我曾说过，那个可恶又让人敬畏的神一定早已把我刨除在恩惠之外，任我受尽世上的折磨，来偿还年轻时因为冲动而犯下的错。我不愿品尝苦果，还一而再地挑战道德的底线，甘愿受苦，成为行走于人世的恶魔，直到在我遇到你——一个年轻、冲动、富有活力的男人，我看到了别人身上没有的东西——希望，我想。我像个贪婪的蜘蛛把你裹进我的网里，渴望用你的爱来拯救我疲惫又堕落的灵魂，我几乎差一点就做到了，而阻止我把那做完的是来自韦斯福特郡的信——你的家书。我不能让你陷入左右为难的境地，所以我离开，并希望永远不再见到你，但你随后的到来就像是上天给我的一个暗示，一个神迹，他送你来到我不曾透露给你的桑菲尔德，让你在火灾中拯救我的性命。你用这世上罕有的勇气拯救了我，汤姆。”说话的人目光炯炯，“不要问我是否爱你——我对此的答案从我在伦敦见到你的第三次就是‘是，我爱你’，永远的‘是，我爱你’。”

汤姆跪在沙发上，居高临下望着爱德华，他把他的手放在自己胸前，“爱德华·罗彻斯特，我真诚地请求你同我结婚。虽然不会有牧师的祝福和亲友的拥抱，但从此刻开始你和我将永远相伴，除了死亡没有任何事物能将我们分开。”男人猛烈的情感束缚在那双深海般的眼眸中，仿佛只要再多一滴雨水，就会冲破牢笼，吞没整个世界，他声音轻柔却坚定，缓慢清晰，“说‘你愿意’，爱德华。”

坐在沙发上的男人仰望着他，灰绿色的眼睛似秋后的原野般美丽，“我愿意。”他说，任狂烈的暗流裹挟着他沉入海底深处，永远都不愿再浮出海面。

 

 

 

*** ***

韦斯福特郡的勒弗洛伊太太又收到了长子的来信，她坐在客厅沙发里，把信念给伴侣听：

“亲爱的母亲，原谅我一直没有回去看望您和父亲以及兄弟姐妹，诸多事务将我困在大陆，让我没办法踏上英国故土。繁忙终究得到回报，我和罗彻斯特（我生意上的合伙人，难得的朋友知己）的工厂为我们带来了可观的收入，足够我和您们平安生活，这样的工作虽不如律师体面，但能够结束伦敦毫无激情的生活对我而言是一种解脱，希望这个好消息能够让父亲和您不再为我担忧，也不必为此对舅父心怀愧疚——最近得到的消息，他已经找到了更合适的接班人，如果您还记得的话，那人就是我时常和您们提起的亨利。

“听说理查德顺利考入剑桥，我很高兴，并为他准备了一份礼物随信寄出。替我问候家人，在大陆为您们祈祷。您的汤姆。”

勒弗洛伊太太把信叠好放在胸前唏嘘着，不肯交给她的丈夫。于是，勒弗洛伊先生又请她把信读了一遍。

丈夫说：“他从小就是个聪明的孩子，上帝偏爱他，令他承受了苦难就会给他更多的回报。我为他感到骄傲，亲爱的，我们的长子用自己的力量出人头地，他继承了你的智慧。”

“愿上帝继续保佑他，为他安排一段美好的姻缘，让他拥有这世上最幸福的生活，和珍爱的人相伴永远。”

而此刻，远在欧洲大陆上的汤姆·勒弗洛伊正在享受他的爱人给他的最美好的陪伴。

“天啊！”

随着最后一次冲刺，两个汗水淋漓的人交叠着在彼此的颈窝里喘着气。爱德华的腿依旧盘在他的腰上，手指在他汗湿的头发里滑动，将他的头发捋好。

“我不应该让你喝下那瓶酒的，”爱德华说，话语里并没有应有的后悔和埋怨，“我应该在勒布雷夫人朝你贴近的第一时间将你拉走。”

汤姆埋在他的颈窝里笑，湿热的呼吸喷在开始泛红的吻痕上，让半个肩膀都跟着酥痒起来。

“真的？我觉得你看我把那瓶酒喝下去时十分期待啊，那种双眼发光的疯狂眼神，我能喝完都是靠它的激励啊。”

“做生意能让你释放平日攒下的精力，看到你享受这种陪伴，我很开心。”爱德华侧身和他对视，在事后慵懒的氛围里接吻。

“我最享受的永远是你的陪伴，亲爱的。你知道我离不开你。”他们的吻比起亲咬更像是舔舐，缓慢的节奏随着越发贴近的身体和不时泻出的呻吟而升温，慢慢变成唇舌疯狂的交缠。浅色被单在翻动，两个人的腿交叉着，在彼此身下滑动。

“哦，等等。我有东西送给你。”汤姆突然放开了他。

爱德华后仰，从对方怀里退出，看着他的爱人跳下床，赤身裸体走向衣橱，在大衣口袋里摸索着。

那是一个一掌多长的木盒子。他在对方期待的目光里打开，看到了一个精致的木雕。

“一座房子？”爱德华单手托住，左右打量着，“雕得很棒，我喜欢它的门，看起来很美。”

汤姆笑着说：“打开它。”

“打开什么？”

“门，你觉得最美的地方。”

爱德华的眼神有些困惑，但还是按照爱人的要求去做了。木雕房屋的门的一扇向外打开，另一扇门也随着他的动作自动向另一侧移动，同时，一个和门相同大小的红色绒布盒子从房内推了出来。

“上帝啊。”爱德华下意识地说了一句，部分是为这个巧妙的机璜设计，另外一大部分是那个红色绒布盒所代表的意义。他坐直身体，看着汤姆的眼睛，“你确定？”

“打开它，亲爱的。”他说着，轻吻对方的耳廓。

爱德华的目光在对方和绒布盒之间交换了几次，“你知道我们不需要戒指的，我们不需要向任何人宣布我们是属于谁的。”

“你说的没错。”汤姆跪坐在床边，倾身在对方脸上啄吻，“所以就打开它看看，我相信你会爱上它的。”

绒布盒盖向上打开，一把灵巧精美的长钥匙躺在盒内。木雕房上下两层的外窗都随着盒子打开的动作打开，一个个写着字的标牌从窗内滑出。

爱德华看着那些牌子，仿佛丧失了说话或者拼读的能力。好一会儿，他的声音被嘲笑、感动、困惑和欣喜捆绑，变成奇怪的尾音颤抖的问句：“Home Of T&R？你认真的吗，汤姆？”

被提问的男人看着对方，微笑似乎让他明亮的眼睛染上水光，他在说话前清了清嗓子，好把那些哽在喉间的感动挤出去，“法庭陈词守则一：内容永远要清晰有理，简明扼要。我想我没办法改掉这个毛病了，你只能想办法适应，亲爱的。”

“它在哪？”

“南部沿海的X镇附近，刚刚盖好的房子，风景优美。最重要的是，与世隔绝又不至于让我们陷入绝境。”

爱德华伸手拿起钥匙，“我以为你会更喜欢巴黎这样热闹繁华的地方。”

汤姆做了个半哭半笑的表情，“我受够了每天应对那么多的‘凯瑟琳小姐’，她们恨不得要吞了你。”

“就好像你的‘勒布雷夫人’温柔贤淑一样。”

汤姆发出沮丧的咆哮，握住对方拿着钥匙的手，“所以我要带你去一个没有‘凯瑟琳’，也没有‘勒布雷’的地方。只有永恒的海，坚固的房子，”他在爱人的唇瓣间轻声说：“以及你和我。”

模糊的爱语从柔情浪漫的吻中溢出，两个人的手交缠握住那把象征归属、家庭的钥匙，久久没有分开。

 

 

-END-


End file.
